


Le cadeau parfait

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cute, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions, Sensuality, Snow, Touchy-Feely
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: C'est la première fois que ce garçon entre chez un tailleur et le propriétaire du magasin en est certain, car il voit bien à l'attitude réservée de son client que celui-ci n'est pas bien à l'aise pour demander des conseils. Il semble intéressé par les bretelles, peut-être n'en a-t-il jamais porté.Quoiqu'il en soit, il saura l'aider à trouver ce qui lui convient le mieux.
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> écrit pour l'échange de Noël 2020 pour Wilwy, sur sa fiction originale "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Les avenues en cette période proche de Noël fourmillaient de monde. Tous étaient affairés à préparer les festivités en famille, du plus riche au moins aisé, et les devantures de magasins fleurissaient de décorations lumineuses sur le thème hivernal dans le but d'attirer un maximum de clients.

La boutique du tailleur sur la rue du Sauvage, placée juste en face de la fontaine de la Place des Victoires, était un petit bâtiment étroit doté d'un auvent de couleur gris taupe attirant peu l’œil. Toutefois la vitrine laissait apparaître en lettres d'or une mention vantant ses mérites depuis près d'un demi-siècle.

Les hommes et les femmes pressés passaient devant sans s'arrêter, mais un jeune homme à la tête dépourvue de chapeau, laissant ainsi voir sa chevelure rousse soigneusement coiffée en catogan à l'ancienne, se dirigea vers l'enseigne et passa la porte dans un tintement de clochette.

Le tailleurs interrompit son travail de couture dans l'arrière-boutique pour venir accueillir ce nouveau client. Il se garda d'émettre le moindre jugement sur sa tenue : il portait un pantalon usé et une chemise blanche, et si d'apparence, il semblait propre, son pantalon portait des traces sombres incrustées dans le tissu, sa chemise était froissée et son col n'était pas amidonné.

C'était dommage, car il avait le visage fin et pâle, ainsi qu'une stature frêle qui laissait penser qu'il était jeune – peut-être dans la vingtaine – mais un port droit, presque rigide, que l'on associait à une certaine image de la noblesse. Apprêté convenablement, il aurait certainement pu séduire aisément quelques dames à la recherche d'un jolis minois pour les cajoler, c'était ce que se disait le tailleur en l'observant d'un rapide coup d’œil d'expert.

« Bonjour, bienvenu dans notre boutique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », demanda-t-il aimablement en arrivant derrière son comptoir.

Le garçon contempla les objets autour de lui en l'ignorant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre client, et il continua d'examiner avec intérêt les accessoires – boutons de manchette, cravates, bretelles - en présentation sur des cintres et des petites étagères, sans toutefois oser y toucher.

Il était évident que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce type de boutique et le tailleur prit pitié de lui. Il quitta son comptoir et s'approcha :

\- C'est pour quelle occasion ?

\- De quoi ?, marmonna le garçon en lui adressant un regard sombre.

De plus près, il paraissait un peu inquiétant et le tailleur regretta son élan de générosité. Il ajouta cependant :

\- Pour quelle occasion, jeune homme. Vous cherchez un accessoire, et si vous voulez des conseils, il faut que je sache si c'est pour un mariage, pour un enterrement, pour un...

\- Ce n'est rien de tout ça, le coupa le rouquin en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. C'est juste...je fais que regarder, c'est tout.

Le tailleur savait reconnaître une personne qui avait besoin de conseil mais n'osait pas en réclamer par timidité, et malgré l'impression de rudesse dégagée par ce garçon, son malaise transparent poussa le tailleur à la patience.

\- Si jamais vous voulez en regarder d'autres, j'ai différents modèles en arrière boutique.

Il tourna les talons et retourna à son comptoir, où il se mit à ranger des papiers, puis à vérifier son livre de compte ainsi que ses inventaires. Il avait vite oublié la présence du jeune homme quand celui-ci vînt finalement de lui-même le voir.

Il était nerveux et sa voix, un peu rauque, était rugueuse et sèche.

\- Je cherche des bretelles, dit-il sans préambule. Un truc solide avec...des attaches...qui font un peu ça, avec un bouton au bout.

Il fit un arc de cercle avec ses doigts et le tailleur hocha la tête :

\- Je vois très bien de quoi il s'agit. Vous voudriez peut-être examiner nos modèles en cuir. J'en ai des brunes et des noires, puis des teintes un peu plus bordeaux ou ocre.

\- Noir, ça ira bien, déclara le garçon sur un ton ferme.

Le tailleur farfouilla dans son tiroir.<

\- Si vous voulez, je peux prendre vos mesures et...

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de l'interrompre :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi !

Le tailleur se figea. Ainsi, il cherchait un cadeau à offrir, c'est pour cela qu'il était aussi hésitant sur ce qu'il souhaitait acheter. C'était assez inhabituel, mais pas complètement incongru.

\- Je vois, dit doucement le tailleur. Mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques indications afin de choisir la bonne taille. Est-ce que la personne à qui vous voulez offrir ces bretelles est plus grand que vous ? Plus petit ?

\- Plus grand, répondit vivement le garçon. Enfin...peut-être...15cm de plus ?

\- Large d'épaules ? C'est pour savoir si des bretelles fines lui iraient ou pas...

\- Je sais pas trop pour les épaules. Mais je dirais que ses bretelles sont assez larges, genre 4 ou 5cm, je dirais ?, dit le rouquin en montrant un espace entre son pouce et son index.

A voir l'état de ses doigts, le tailleur devina qu'il faisait un travail manuel. Il ne pouvait guère le juger, les siens n'étaient pas non plus intacts.

\- Donc il doit avoir les épaules assez larges, poursuivit le tailleurs. Je vais voir ce que j'ai, je reviens.

Il laissa le garçon dans la boutique.

C'était la première fois que Jean-Marie Duchesne se trouvait chez un tailleur et il savait qu'il devait faire tache, même s'il avait essayé de s'habiller proprement – il n'avait pas beaucoup d'habits.

Dehors, il faisait froid, mais la boutique était bien chauffée, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait au moins dû prendre une écharpe. Il s'était dit que ce serait rapide, et pourtant cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il tournait parmi les magasins à la recherche d'une idée.

Nora ne voulait jamais de cadeaux, mais Malo et lui s'arrangeaient toujours pour offrir des gâteries à ses chats, ils savaient que cela lui faisait plaisir.

La plupart du temps, Malo lui offrait des vêtements, et Jean-Marie offrait à sa sœur des outils ; parfois c'était l'inverse. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires

Mais cette année, il y avait quelqu'un en plus. Depuis que Picarel était retourné en Égypte pour participer à la mise en chantier de fouilles archéologiques du côté de Saqqarah, Virgil était, à défaut d'autre mot, bougon.<

La journée, il était souvent sorti, à la recherche d'une expédition quelconque à laquelle se raccrocher, mais quand JM lui posait des questions, il restait toujours évasifs en prétendant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

JM s'inquiétait. Ils n'étaient pas bien riches et si Virgil ne gagnait pas rapidement un peu d'argent, il risquait de se sentir comme un boulet à leurs pieds – et JM n'était pas sûr que Nora tolérerait un pique-assiette chez eux.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas désagréable de voir Virgil rester avec eux. Le soir, il racontait des histoires au coin du feu en buvant des tisanes, et puis ils trouvaient toujours une excuse pour s'éclipser ensemble afin de profiter un peu de moments rien que tous les deux.

C'était étrange sans Picarel dans les parages, mais en même temps, Jean-Marie avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Avec Virgil, il parlait de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder avec Malo parce qu'il savait qu'en dépit de leur lien, il y avait des expériences qu'il ne partageait qu'avec Virgil.

En effet, comment lui expliquer les frissons électriques qu'il ressentait lorsque Virgil le touchait ? La brûlure du désir et la gêne quand il l'embrassait ? Mais également, la sérénité totale quand il reposait simplement sa tête sur sa cuisse pendant que Virgil lisait en jouant avec ses mèches ?

Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il pouvait décrire avec des mots, et déjà parce qu'il ne saurait pas lesquels utiliser, mais surtout parce que ce serait horriblement embarrassant.

Il était heureux. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais c'était bien. C'était nouveau aussi, et il avait peur que ça change, il avait peur de perdre cet équilibre précaire.

D'autant qu'à force de ne pas être très communicatif, il craignait aussi que Virgil ne se lasse. Après tout ils ne faisaient pas grand chose, ils étaient très chastes. JM aimait cela, il aimait la douceur et la délicatesse avec laquelle Virgil pouvait le traiter, avec respect et sans pression. Il avait le sentiment que s'il avait été avec une femme à la place de Virgil, ça aurait été différent. Il y aurait eu des attentes, une obligation de prendre les devants à des actions dont il n'avait pas envie.

Avec Virgil, il était confortable et en confiance. C'était suffisamment rare pour que ce soit précieux à ses yeux.

\- Voici ce que l'on a, dit le tailleur en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Il déposa trois étuis sur la table et les ouvrit un par un pour lui montrer les bretelles qu'il avait trouvé. JM savait que c'était idiot de consacrer autant de temps à la recherche d'un cadeau – surtout qu'il imaginait bien que le prix allait être plus élevé que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'acheter.

Mais c'était pour Virgil, et d'une certaine manière, ça avait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux, sauf qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et le surprendre, et l'idée d'échouer l'angoissait.

Après une mûre réflexion, il se décida – le vendeur avait l'air sympathique mais il ne fallait peut-être pas trop pousser sa chance.

Il emballa la boîte et JM repartit avec celle-ci sous le bras.

Il était impatient d'être à la date du réveillon pour offrir son cadeau.

Les yeux de Malo voyaient tout. Ils voyaient quand Nuage était discrètement allée chiper à manger dans la cuisine, ou quand Nora oubliait son écharpe sur une des chaise du petit salon quand elle sortait faire des courses.

Ils voyaient aussi parfaitement que JM avait planqué un truc dans son hamac et elle avait très envie d'aller voir ce que c'était. En plus de ça, JM était revenu de son petit tour en ville avec une odeur particulière, un mélange de cuir et de sucre, un parfum d'excitation et de mélancolie. Malo le sentait frustré et elle se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec son escapade, ou avec le fait que Virgil avait passé l'après-midi dans sa cabine à écrire à Picarel et à observer des cartes d'Afrique.

Elle n'était pas bien sûre de où ils en étaient, tous les trois. Elle avait parfois l'impression que JM s'en faisait trop et que Virgil était très amoureux de lui, mais il y avait chez Virgil toujours ce relent d'indécision qui la laissait perplexe. Toutefois il se montrait très prévenant avec son frère, ce dernier avait l'air heureux, alors elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer. Elle avait juste prévenu entre quatre yeux l'aventurier, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à briser le cœur fragile de son frère.

Car oui, Jean-Marie était fragile, à sa manière. Il n'avait pas d'amis – Malo non plus, au demeurant, mais elle pouvait s'en faire facilement, si elle le désirait. JM était différent. Il était trop timide et il se réfugiait derrière son air renfrogné pour faire battre en retraite quiconque aurait eu l'audace de tenter une approche un peu trop poussée.

Virgil et Picarel étaient les seuls hommes dont JM semblait tolérer la présence régulière, et si pour Picarel, Malo n'avait rien à redire – ce type était adorable – elle se faisait du soucis par rapport à Virgil l'inconstant. Il avait déjà su prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et c'était sans doute pourquoi JM s'était ouvert à lui, mais il restait un aventurier, et les aventuriers, ça voyage.

D'ailleurs c'était bizarre qu'ils s'attardent aussi longtemps à Mulhouse alors que rien ne l'y retenait – rien...enfin Malo avait tout de même une petite idée sur ce qui pouvait le garder ici.

Seulement, il viendrait forcément un moment où il voudrait repartir tout seul, et Jean-Marie allait être triste, Malo en était quasi certaine.

En plus de ça, les fêtes de Noël se rapprochaient, et c'était toujours une période difficile pour eux tous. Nora s'isolait, comme si le fait de les voir lui rappelait la famille qu'elle avait laissé, et eux devaient d'autant plus se serrer les coudes qu'ils se rappelaient les Noël heureux aux côtés de leurs parents.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien trouvé à m'offrir pour Noël, attaqua-t-elle au moment le plus opportun – quand JM était relaxé après son bain.

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil étonné :

\- C'est pas la cas, j'ai trouvé un truc.

\- Oh. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as planqué sous ta couverture en boule ?

Aussitôt, son frère se rua pour vérifier que la boîte n'avait pas bougé. En constatant que Malo n'y avait pas touché, il la fusilla du regard.

\- C'est pas pour toi !

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est vraiment tout petit. C'est pour quiiii ?, insista Malo.

Le jeune homme la toisa.

\- Pour personne. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Alors Malo quitta son propre hamac et vînt lui faire face.

\- C'est pour Virgil ?, susurra-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

Comme elle s'y attendait, JM piqua un fard et récupéra sa boîte. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec, visiblement décidé à la cacher dans un endroit plus sûr.

Malo mit les mains en porte-voix :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la taille qui compte !!

Le soir du 24 décembre, les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Les magasins avaient fermés leur porte, la plupart des familles fêtaient le réveillon, et quant à ceux qui auraient voulu se promener, la neige qui tombait était là pour les décourager de sortir.

Et pourtant, un jeune homme roux aux longues mèches lui pendant devant le visage marchait d'un pas vif sur le trottoir, poursuivit par un autre homme qui tentait de le retenir. Le garçon portait une écharpe et un manteau en laine, mais l'autre, celui qui le suivait, était en chemise et des bretelles flambant neuves tranchaient sur le tissu.

\- _Kitten_ , laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Si le but était de faire s'arrêter le plus jeune, il fut manqué : au contraire, le rouquin accéléra le pas, les joues rouges, ignorant sciemment son ami.

Virgil souffla un nuage de buée dans l'air glacial et vînt à sa hauteur.

\- C'est juste pour un mois...

\- UN MOIS !, s'écria JM en s'arrêtant enfin. Un mois ?

\- On me propose beaucoup d'argent, et lorsque je reviendrais...

\- SI tu reviens !, s'exclama JM, ses yeux clairs brillants sous l'éclat des lampadaires. Pourquoi tu le ferais d'ailleurs ?

Virgil cligna des paupières, surpris par la virulence de son attaque.

\- Je...je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dis...

\- Oui, tu l'as dis, mais c'est que des mots ! Tu vas partir et tu...il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu reviennes après. Comme avec Jean.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de Picarel depuis le départ – temporaire, du moins c'est ce que ce dernier avait laissé entendre – de celui-ci. Virgil avait eu un peu de mal à le laisser partir, mais il avait conscience que ce serait malhonnête de lui demander d'abandonner sa passion, son travail d'égyptologue, pour rester avec lui. Avec eux.

D'autant qu'il n'avait pas de crainte concernant Picarel. Ce dernier lui envoyait de longues lettres très romantiques dans lesquels il ne cessait de se languir de son absence, et si bien sûr, son meilleur ami et amant lui manquait, il savait qu'il serait d'autant plus ravi de le revoir quand ses fouilles seraient terminées.

Il pensait que JM aurait la même politesse à son égard. Il avait cependant longuement hésité avant d'accepter ce travail, parce que c'était un réel déchirement de se séparer aussi longtemps de son équipe, et surtout de Jean-Marie. Rester éloigné de Picarel était une chose. Ils gardaient une correspondance soutenue, et ils avaient déjà été séparés. Avec JM, c'était différent. Leur relation était récente, le garçon encore hésitant, et Virgil ressentait un besoin presque physique de sa présence, comme si dès qu'il le quittait des yeux, les angoisses risquaient de ressurgir et de le happer pour lui rappeler qu'il était une créature déviante, destinée à l'Enfer.

Lorsqu'il était avec lui, il parvenait à se convaincre que ce qu'ils avaient était pur. Quand il s'en éloignait, il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de corrompre un garçon innocent et ça le paralysait d'horreur.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir pendant un mois en mer du Nord à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor viking. Il voulait rejoindre Picarel en aérostat avec toute la bande afin de lui faire une surprise, et montrer à JM toutes les merveilles qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire admirer la première fois qu'ils étaient allés en Égypte.

Au lieu de ça, il grelottait dans le froid, sous la neige tombante, à tenter de calmer son amant furieux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !, siffla Virgil en lui attrapant le bras. J'ai jamais dis que...

Il s'interrompit tout seul en voyant l'expression de JM. Ce dernier dégagea son bras.

\- Pourquoi tu as attendu pile ce moment-là pour nous le dire ?, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Je pensais...je pensais que c'était quelque chose à célébrer. Que j'ai enfin trouvé du travail, murmura Virgil. Je pensais que tu serais content.

Il n'ajouta pas le « pour moi » qui lui titillait pourtant la bouche. Après tout, l'aventure, c'était sa marotte à lui, il n'allait pas l'abandonner pour regarder JM et Malo bricoler des voitures pendant que Nora continuait de jouer les filles de l'air dans son engin et que Picarel partait tous les quatre matins en Égypte pour ses recherches. Il avait besoin d'action, de bouger.

\- Que je serais content !, s'esclaffa Jean-Marie sans joie. Pourquoi ? Pour être débarrassé de toi pendant un mois ?

\- Eh bien...

\- C'est ce que tu as pensé quand Jean est parti ?, fulmina JM, le regard humide. Bon débarras ?

La voix de Virgil resta coincée dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes. La colère de Jean-Marie était telle qu'elle lui coupait le souffle.

\- Non, répondit-il tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation, et la moutarde lui monta au nez :

-. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, JM. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je bosse à l'usine ? Que je travaille à la mine ? Que je t'attende à la maison en faisant les corvées ménagères ?

Sa vindicte désarçonna JM un instant, qui ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, avant de prendre un air effrayant. Ses orbites, dans la lueur des réverbères, paraissaient plus creuses, lui donnant des allures de squelette.

\- Tu n'en es pas capable, pas vrai ? Ça te casserait la nénette de faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts pour changer !

Virgil s'étrangla de rage.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller traverser la jungle, affronter les bestioles sauvages et tout le tintouin ? TU CROIS QUE JE LA SORS D'OÙ CELLE-LÀ ?, s'écria-t-il en remontant la manche de sa chemise pour montrer une longue cicatrice qui partait de son coude pour courir le long de son avant-bras.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer un peu le ressentiment de JM. Son visage s'adoucit un peu, même s'il gardait l'air triste.

\- Alors...tu pars quand ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Début janvier, répliqua Virgil en remettant sa manche en place.

Il était gelé. Il voulait rentrer, boire jusqu'à oublier cette désastreuse soirée, et aller se coucher.

Pourtant JM ne bougeait pas.

\- Ça va être long.

\- Je sais, mais j'aurais de quoi m'occuper, déclara l'aventurier en se frottant les mains. Bon, et si on...

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Jean-Marie. Ce sera long...sans toi.

Les oreilles de Virgil se mirent à tinter et il baissa la tête. L'émotion vint lui nouer la gorge.

Soudain JM se jeta contre lui et l'enlaça pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

Virgil lui rendit fermement son étreinte, bouleversé par l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Il pensait qu'il était en colère pour d'autres raisons, parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Dans ses bras, Jean-Marie se mit à sangloter doucement contre son cou, rappelant à Virgil qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin qui n'avait jamais aimé personne avant.

Son manque d'empathie le frappa de plein fouet et il resserra davantage son étreinte.

\- Elles sont superbes, dit-il doucement. Les bretelles que tu as choisis. Je les mettrais tous les jours.

Il lui caressa la tête en attendant que ses pleurs s'apaisent. Il souffla alors :

\- Je suis désolé. Mais _kitten_ , je continuerais de t'aimer, même si on m'envoie à l'autre bout de la Terre. Je cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

JM releva lentement les yeux, incrédule, et Virgil profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour l'embrasser en pleine rue sous la neige qui s'arrêtait peu à peu de tomber.


	2. Chapter 2

Le hublot de la cabine donne sur un noir d'encre. La nuit est sombre mais au moins il ne neige pas tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers Calais. Le ronronnement des moteurs est constant, ce qui présage un voyage calme.

Comme à leur habitude, JM et Virgil passent un moment tranquille ensemble. Le jeune homme est cette fois assis dans les bras de Virgil sur le lit, et ce dernier s'amuse à lui faire des petites tresses comme il a appris à en faire en Afrique. Jean-Marie tolère la chose uniquement parce que demain, ils se feront leurs adieux.

C'est une fin de soirée mélancolique, durant laquelle Virgil s'est montré plus en verve et espiègle que jamais. Pourtant JM sait que ce n'est qu'une façade, parce qu'il a bien vu durant toute la semaine combien Virgil était agité à l'idée de partir.

Lui-même n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a comme une boule dans la gorge, un poids sur l'estomac, et le journal de bord de Virgil qu'il parcourt – que ce dernier lui a aimablement confié parce qu'il se sentait trop fatigué pour raconter ses histoires – lui est très difficile à lire car il ne cesse de revenir encore aux mêmes phrases, comme si son cerveau refusait d'avancer dans sa lecture. Il a l'impression que Virgil est déjà à moitié parti et le manque est déjà là.

Tu as prévenu Jean ?, déclare abruptement le rouquin en reposant le livre.

\- Bien sûr, répond doucement Virgil en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses mèches. Je lui ai dis que je ne pourrais pas lui écrire durant cette période.

JM déglutit. Est-ce que ça aurait été moins pénible si Virgil avait pu lui écrire, ou est-ce qu'au contraire, ça n'aurait fait que raviver l'ombre de son absence ? Il n'a jamais écrit à personne, et il doute d'être capable de lui écrire de longues missives comme semble le faire Picarel.

Il lui faudra attendre. Cela passera vite, du moins il essaye de s'en convaincre. Un mois, c'est seulement quatre semaines, il y a 12 mois dans l'année...

Mais qui sait si Virgil ne repartira pas aussitôt, ou si l'expédition est prolongée. Pourra-t-il seulement prévenir Jean-Marie si c'est le cas ?

Il tourne la tête et les épaules, alors Virgil est obligé de lâcher ses cheveux. Il pose une main dans le cou de l'aventurier et l'embrasse.

La position n'est pas agréable et le baiser bref. Pourtant les yeux de Virgil scintillent.

\- Tourne-toi.

Docilement, Jean-Marie s'exécute et se retourne pour revenir enlacer Virgil, cette fois de face. L'aventurier en profite pour caresser son visage à pleine main.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-il.

\- Quelle tête ? Je ne fais aucune tête, proteste JM.

Le pouce de Virgil s'attarde sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu as l'air triste. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, murmure Virgil.

Aussitôt, Jean-Marie détourne les yeux.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès...

Virgil se penche vers lui et embrasse le coin de sa bouche. Naturellement, Jean-Marie tourne légèrement la tête pour que leurs bouches se frôlent et Virgil en profite pour l'embrasser à nouveau, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

JM l'enlace étroitement en le serrant contre lui, et entre ses jambes repliées. Leur baiser s'embrase, les mains de Virgil l'attirent aussi vers lui, il y a une certaine avidité dans leur échange, JM oublie de respirer, se concentrant sur la bouche de Virgil sur la sienne, du besoin qu'il a de lui montrer ce qu'il ressent, le manque et la passion.

Enfin, Virgil s'écarte juste un peu, il se décale de quelques millimètres pour chuchoter contre sa peau.

\- _I love you kitten, I love you so much..._

Bien sûr, JM ne parle pas anglais mais le ton de sa voix parle pour lui et le jeune mécanicien fourrage dans ses cheveux noirs, à l'arrière, là où il y a le moins de gomina, et il laisse déborder son affection en une myriade de baisers disposés aléatoirement sur les joues, le nez, la bouche, très doucement. Virgil se laisse faire, les paupières papillonnantes, et JM se sent capable de tout pour lui en cet instant.

\- Touche-moi, souffle-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Hésitantes d'abord, les mains de Virgil quittent sa nuque et il se recule légèrement pour pouvoir déboutonner la chemise propre que porte JM avant d'aller dormir. Puis une fois arrivé au maillot qu'il porte en dessous, il froisse lentement celui-ci, les yeux rivés à ceux de JM, puis sur ce qu'il est en train de faire.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se déshabillent ainsi. Virgil est angoissé de mal faire, il sait que JM ne ressent pas de désir comme lui, sa libido semble bien moins active que la sienne et il ne souhaite pas le brusquer en le forçant à quoique ce soit. Il ne veut pas que JM voit combien ça l'excite de seulement voir la peau nue de son ventre, et les poils roux très fins qui descendent sous sa ceinture, là où personne ne peut les voir.

\- _Good Lord_ , jure-t-il à voix basse en relevant vivement les yeux pour s'assurer que JM est d'accord avec sa main qui remonte lentement sur son torse.

Le jeune homme est haletant et a le rouge aux jours. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, il l'embrasse pour faire disparaître pudeur et gêne qui tentent de l'arrêter.

La main de Virgil vient caresser le duvet de sa poitrine et il laisse échapper un gémissement. Puis la main remonte encore et se pose sur sa gorge.

\- Ton tour ?, demande Jean-Marie.

Virgil s'écarte alors et abaisse ses bretelles. Il marmonne en défaisant ses boutons.

\- On n'est pas obligé tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Mais laisse-moi te voir...

Rapidement, il se débarrasse de sa chemise et JM contemple avec intérêt le torse de Virgil. Ce n'est pas le premier torse nu qu'il voit, et il n'était pas trop surpris par ce qu'il voyait – hormis par quelques cicatrices pâles qu'il pouvait apercevoir çà et là.

\- Je peux...toucher ? 

Virgil soupire et s'appuie en arrière sur ses mains, marquant un recul avant de déclarer abruptement :

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

JM ne retient pas contre lui le ton revêche, il sait bien que ce n'est pas facile pour Virgil non plus. Après tout, de ce qu'il en sait, il n'a pas fait souvent l'expérience d'être observé ainsi par un autre homme.

Fugitivement, il se demande si avec Picarel...mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. C'est leur moment à eux deux, il compte bien en profiter au maximum.

Il pose sa main au centre de la poitrine de Virgil, là où il y a le plus de poil, et il étend ses doigts pour tâter la texture. C'est un peu rêche, mais il n'y a pas tant de poils que ça.

Il descend et ressent la peau tiède sous sa paume, mais surtout, les muscles des abdominaux, un peu crispés.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?, interroge Jean-Marie.

Virgil secoue la tête, alors JM continue. Il ajoute une main sur les épaules de Virgil et caresse les clavicules, la naissance de la gorge.

Virgil renverse la tête en arrière avec un sourire taquin, mais lorsque la main de JM descend trop bas et effleure son érection, il s'empresse de lui prendre le poignet pour l'arrêter.

Il se redresse et l'embrasse sur le dos de la main.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi si je pleure demain, dit-il avec amusement.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, rétorque JM en réajustant son maillot.

\- Non, j'attendrais d'être tout seul, réplique son amant en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Jean-Marie jette un coup d'œil à la porte. Il s'imagine traverser le couloir et rejoindre la chambre qu'il partage avec sa sœur. Il imagine celle-ci déjà endormie, et comment il devra finir de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans son hamac.

Et les pensées qui risque de l'assaillir.

\- Je...je peux dormir là ?, marmonna-t-il avec réticence, conscient de laisser voir une part de lui qu'il n'apprécie pas – une part vulnérable.

Toutefois, Virgil accueille sa proposition avec enthousiasme, malgré le peu de place dont ils disposent, et aussitôt, il retire ses bretelles, fait s'envoler la chemise tombée sur la couverture, et se glisse dedans en pantalon.

JM lui se débarrasse du sien – il voit bien que Virgil essaye de ne pas le regarder et il n'ose pas se demander pourquoi.

Puis il se glisse dans les draps et Virgil émet un petit geignement de plaisir en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau et JM pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Virgil tandis que ce dernier éteint la lumière.

\- Tu sais..., chuchote JM dans l'obscurité.

\- Oui ? Enfin non, dis-moi ?

JM passe un bras sur le ventre de Virgil, blottit confortablement contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
